


Blue and Green

by Aggggg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Dorks, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Neighbors, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Charlie Ships It, Deaf Character, Deaf Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Human Castiel, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Sam Ships It, Young Castiel, Young Castiel/Young Dean Winchester, Young Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aggggg/pseuds/Aggggg
Summary: Dean and Castiel have been best friends for years. Dean is deaf, but that has never mattered to either, so what happens when Dean gets asked to prom, but Cas isn't going? ONESHOT





	

They met when they were seven. Just two young boys with ruffled hair and sun kissed ankles. The Winchester’s were new to town, and Castiel needed a friend.

 

Mrs. Naomi Shirley decided that it was high time they visited their new neighbors, considering they had been there for nearly two months.

 

Naturally, she thought it was a prime opportunity for her, slightly awkward son, to make a new friend (or a friend in general, but the Shirley’s didn't speak of that).

 

Her son, Castiel, was strange, per say. Now reader, don’t assume he didn't attempt to make friends. It was quite the opposite. He had spoken to every child within ten minutes of his home. The other seven-year-olds just didn't take interest in Shakespeare, and we're terrified that the bees Castiel loved so dearly would attack them.

 

No, he just didn't get along with them. So when a new boy, aged six (“And a half Castiel, don't think about that!”) moved in down the street, he thought it would be the same as usual.

 

He dutifully followed his mother to the tan house with daisies surrounding it, a prime place for bees, and stopped at the foot of the driveway.

 

“Now Castiel,” stated his mother, “I don't want you to show your new friend any of the sign language you have been learning, or any of the encyclopedias me and your father have bought you, okay dear?”

 

“Your father and I,” Castiel corrected without thought, and at the harsh look Naomi shot at him, he quickly said, “Shouldn't I make friends based on the real me?”

 

His mother smiled at him, “Of course angel, but right now we are just going to show the best parts of you, it's like at the car show we went to, we want to showcase your best aspects.”

 

Castiel wasn’t an idiot, he knew his mother thought he was weird, but he didn't think she would, although subtly, say it to his face.

 

When Castiel didn't reply, Naomi just shook her head, and knocked on the door.

 

A beautiful blond woman opened the mahogany door. Instead of introducing himself like Castiel had planned, he found that he kept glancing behind the kind lady in the floral dress.

 

That was, until he felt his mother tap him softly on the shoulder, then he puffed out his chest, took a deep breath, and started his usual spiel.

 

“Hello Ma’am, my name is Castiel. I was wondering if you had any children my age that-” the rest got caught in his throat.

 

There, standing in the hallway behind the blond, was a boy.

 

He too was blond like his mother, if not a darker shade of gold. He had green eyes, that Castiel would compare to Jolly Ranchers when he was ten. He also had freckles all across his skin, that looked like the stars Castiel and the boy would look at through the telescope Cas would get for his twelfth birthday.

 

The boy raised a shy hand, and Castiel smiled, waving back.

 

That was to be the start of a friendship that would last for eternity.

 

Mary smiled when Castiel pushed past her too get to her son, while Naomi, mortified, apologised continuously, trying to cover up for her son’s rudeness.

 

“Really Mary, I’m so sorry. He's not typically like this.”

 

Mrs. Winchester flashed a kind smile, “It's okay Naomi, I just hope they get along, Dean has trouble some with other children.”

 

Down the ugly purple carpet, to the two young gentlemen, Castiel introduced himself.

 

“Hi,” Castiel started, “I’m Castiel, what's your name?”

 

The blond boy tilted his head, and stared at Castiel.

 

Assuming the blond couldn't hear him, Castiel repeated his sentence.

 

“Hi there, my name is Castiel, what's yours?”

 

“Castiel, he can’t hear you sweetheart, he is deaf,” Mrs. Winchester yelled from the door.

 

Castiel could tell Mrs. Winchester offered his mother a cup of tea, but he was too busy staring at the green eyed boy.

 

Pink had flooded his cheeks, as if he knew what their conversation had come to.

 

His eyes flitted around the hallway searching for an exit, and before the boy could run, Castiel held his hand up.

 

 _Hello,_ he signed, _My name is C.a.s.t.i.e.l._

 

The boy stared at him, wonder and awe in his eyes. It was so noticeable, that Castiel couldn't help but think it seemed like no one had talked (or signed) to him in ages.

 

_Hello C.a.s.t.i.e.l, I'm D.e.a.n._

 

They spelt their names out, but the boys both realized that just wouldn't do.

 

_I am going to use blue for your name, because your eyes are so blue._

 

Castiel's cheeks flushed, _okay,_ he signed, _but your name is green._

 

Dean and Cas then ran out the door, as if in sync, and went to the garden.

 

Past the pink roses, down the diaries they ran to the swing set. (The garden wasn't that large, but to a little boy, a mere 20 feet seems like miles of uncharted territory).

 

In that garden, Dean's knowledge of bees grew a great deal. In that garden, Castiel's heart grew three times the size it had been previously (which was much to small for a boy his age anyway). In that garden, a friendship grew, that would last until death and beyond.

 

Castiel was a human of the utmost importance to Dean. Dean was the greatest being in the universe to Castiel.

 

They were each other's stars. Their moon. Their sun. When they carried on through the years, they lost friends, and made new ones.

 

People would glance at them and think they were in love. Others would look and be sure they were brothers. Both types were correct.

 

They were brothers. They were family.

 

But, there was also something else there. An undiscovered spark that would light up their lives and bring happiness to all that could lay their eyes upon them.

 

When they made it too high school, everyone knew them. It was a small town.

 

They knew that if you messed with the intelligent, pale kid Castiel, you would end up with a black eye from Dean.

 

They knew that if you bothered the selfless, deaf kid Dean, you would fail all your classes, and somehow end up with a lawsuit.

 

When Dean Winchester was asked to prom by Lisa Braeden, he said yes.

 

When Castiel Shirley was asked by Hannah and Meg Masters, he refused.

 

When people asked him about it, he told them he didn't like the whole idea of prom thing.

 

When Dean asked him why he said no, he cried and ran away from the soccer fields surrounding their school into his house, locking himself in his bedroom.

 

That's where Castiel is sitting now. With tissues covering his green bedspread (like Dean's eyes) and chocolate ice cream sitting in his lap. Fun.

 

Irony is a horrible thing. For example, when you think it's going to be sunny. You get sunscreen, waters, the whole package, and it ends up raining. You're sunscreen washes off, the water is useless because you could just open your mouth and get enough water in it to fill a swimming pool. Your endless preparations are put to waste.

 

But, irony can also be magical. Dean had said yes to Lisa in an attempt to salvage his friendship with Castiel. In the long run nothing had been different. They still had a movie night every Friday, and had sleepovers every chance they got.

 

No, all of that was just perfect.

 

It was the way Cas looked at him.

 

Ever since his translator, Charlie, had pointed it out, he couldn't get it it out of his head. (She had meant to get the two together with the help of Dean's little brother Sam, she hadn't meant to break them apart).

 

Dean had thought Charlie meant that Cas hated him. It wasn’t surprising, honestly. Who would want to be friends with the deaf kid who had one talent, and that was fixing old cars, that only a select few people even knew the names of (Castiel knew all of them, he had memorized them from a book he got Dean for Christmas three years ago).

 

Especially if they were as amazing as _Blue._ The blue eyed, black haired beauty. The smartest, cutest, sweetest teenager in all of Kansas.

 

The one who would never love Dean as Dean loved him.

 

He said yes to Lisa because it would give them a break. They had spent the last ten years with each other constantly, after all, who wouldn't get bored of someone after all that time.

 

Dean. Dean would never tire of being with Castiel.

 

Alas, being friends was better then nothing, so Dean was willing to give Cas a break, because friends do whatever the other needs, even if it hurt Dean, Castiel needed it, and Castiel deserved the world.

 

Although Dean had assumed the look was hatred, it was the opposite.

 

Love. Unbreakable, unspeakable, unacknowledged love.

 

It was torture. Watching Dean smile as he talked about Lisa and their matching ties and dresses. (Dean wasn't really happy not without his _Blue)._

 

When Dean's baby brother tackled him when he came home that evening, he should have known why.

 

It hadn't occurred to Dean that Castiel loved him, nor had it occurred to Castiel that _Green_ worshipped the ground he walked on.

 

They were both oblivious fools, for **ten** years.

 

Until tonight.

 

While other kids were staring in the mirror nervously, and parents were getting out their cameras, Dean Winchester was apologizing to Lisa Braeden that he just couldn't go to prom with her, and Castiel Shirley was standing up to get his crappie T.V. to replay _The Notebook._

 

It was while watching _The Notebook_ that Castiel heard the secret code being tapped on the window that told him Dean was here.

 

Confusion swept over Cas in waves. Dean always came over after a fight, but it was **prom.** Shouldn't it be different?

 

It was different. But not in the way Cas expected.

 

He crawled off his bed, wiping his wet eyes and smearing his snot on his old shirt. Gingerly walking on the cold flood, he slid his window open.

 

Dean hopped through it in a practiced motion and turned to look at Cas.

 

Cas went to lift up his hand before-

 

“B-blue.” Dean's voice was hoarse and cracking from lack of use. It was the most beautiful thing Castiel had ever heard.

 

“Blue,” Dean croaked with more confidence, “I l-Love yoouu.”

 

Everything was a blur in Castiel’s eyes. They welled up with tears, and Castiel laughed because damn were they morons.

 

 _Oh Green_ , Castiel laughed while signing, _I love you too you idiot._

  
Nobody was surprised the next day when they walked into school holding hands and giving each other chaste kisses on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> IF I OWNED SUPERNATURAL IT WOULD BE A LOT WORSE!!!
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING!!! Tell me if I offended any of you guys or I need to add tags. Constructive criticism is appreciated, SERIOUSLY I LOVE YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH


End file.
